The Dark and Divine
by Lov.0R.Lus
Summary: They were on a collision course leading straight to one another. Every cataclysmic event that happened in their lives were mere chess moves in the game that would result in their love and their ultimate downfall.
1. Part 1: Family Ties that Bind I

Hey! first teen wolf story. gonna give it a go. super excited to share this story with everyone. This story is going to be broken up into 3 or 4 parts with titles and "sub chapters" I guess we can call them.

The first part is going to deal with the main character and what is going on with her abilities as well as family dynamics and secrets! as you can see from the title below. =)

Without further ado I give you part 1.

read and review. let me know what you guys think.

xoxo

* * *

** E**

**Family Ties That Bind**

* * *

The cold air blew about mildly around the fair haired girl as she stepped barefoot on the damp pavement. The trees howled as the wind blew through them. There was a rustling up ahead, causing an uneasy feeling to rest upon her as she continued to walk further. There was an eerie feeling looming over her that she had been here before. Nothing about this place looked familiar to her but she felt that it was... and then she saw them. The same pale green eyes that had been appearing in her dreams since she was a child. Though she hadn't dreamed about them in years, 6 to be exact, it still felt incredibly familiar to her and like no time had passed at all. The unsettling feeling slowly crept away as she stepped closer to the figure before her. It was a wolf, it was her wolf. The large black animal stood still, never breaking eye contact with her as if it were trying to tell her something.

The young girl held her hand out and cupped it on the side of the animals face as she stroked its cheek. The wolf closed its eyes and allowed the girl to cradle its face further. She stooped down to be level with it, "Gosh you've gotten bigger?" She said to it as the two once again made eye contact. Its pale eyes were boring into her soul and the longer she stared into them the more exposed she felt. _How silly._ She thought to herself, to feel exposed in front of an animal who couldn't talk or share emotion with her no less. A loud howl was heard off in the distance breaking the gaze between her and the wolf and then several others were heard there after. The girls heart skipped a beat, a sound that did not go unnoticed by the large wolf in front of her. The wolf took a step away from her and looked back as if to lead her somewhere through the fog. She followed suit, noticing that the howls that had been heard moments before were now just mere echos through out the woods. "We're those other wolves?" She asked it? "Are they apart of your pack?"

She wasn't expecting an answer but she had seen the wolf enough in her dreams to know when it was giving her one. The howls were let out again, followed by a low growl that seemed to be coming from her wolf. The feeling of danger crept up slowly again but this time it felt stronger. Something was out there in the woods and it was coming their way. _Was it coming for her?_ She wondered. _Was it coming for her wolf?_ _Both of them maybe?_ The young girl all but jumped when she heard something rustling behind them only to find that nothing was there.

Her wolf continued on walking up the dark road and eventually led them to a sign up ahead. The girls sense were all on high alert now and she felt more than anything she had just walked right into dangers den. The howls were even louder now and she couldn't help but feel like she was not supposed to be there. The wolf scoffed and nodded its head forward towards the sign.

_Welcome to Beacon Hills _

Beacon Hills? What in the hell was she doing back there she wondered. The girl looked around only to find that she was now alone.

"Aaaaaannnnnaa." Came a sinister voice as if to sing her name. "Aaaaannnnnnaaaaa." He sang once again. "Come with me darling." The voice called out to her. " Your wolf has abandoned you, but I can protect you just as well." The voice sent chills down her spine and caused her to physically tremble at the thought of who was calling out to her. "Aaaaaannnnnaaaaa." He called out again. The howls were growing louder as she stood in the middle of the road looking around for somewhere to hide or something to protect herself with. Something was growling up ahead and it did not sound like her wolf. She took a step back to be met with blood colored eyes as she whirled around in a panic.

"Aaaaaaannnnnaaaa!"

The voice jolted the young girl out of her sleep as she toppled onto her bedroom floor, her heart beating so fast that she felt it was impossible to get it to slow down. _That dream, it felt so real._ Anna thought to herself as she reached out to place her hand over her face as she recalled the events of her dream. She had never had one like that before and she hadn't had a dream about that wolf in years and when she had, it had never felt that real before. Her heart was still beating at an uncontrollable rate as she thought more about her dream and the fact that it brought her to Beacon Hills of all places. Maybe it was a sign that she needed to call her uncle and cousin and see how they were doing. After all, it had been far too long since she had seen, let alone talked to either one of them.

Ever since the dream she had had about her Aunt Claudia, she hadn't spoken to either of them. She couldn't bring herself to, partly because of all the time that had passed and mostly because she felt responsible for her aunts death. Anna knew it hadn't been her fault but if she had spoken up sooner about... She couldn't even bring herself to finish her thought. It was silly to think that she had some sort of power that could have caused and or prevented death.

"Anna!" A sharp voice hollered at her from the door. "What are you doing on the floor? Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine mom." Anna sighed inwardly. "I just had a bad dream and fell out of the bed." She groaned.

"Well get up! I want to go down to the market today and pick up some stuff for dinner." Anna heard her mother yell out from down the hall.

* * *

Anna watched her mother twirl around their kitchen as she made the two of them some breakfast. Ever since she had woken up from her dream that morning everything felt different. She could still hear the howls and growls from the wolves in her dream. She could feel the warmth she felt when her wolf appeared before her. Its pale green eyes boring into her the way they had done every time he visited her in her dreams. She undoubtedly felt safe around the wolf whenever he appeared in her dreams, there were times when she was younger that she wished he was real.

"Mom?" Anna started as she picked up an apple and placed on the cutting board in front of her. "Have you ever had a reoccurring dream?" She trailed off. "I mean not the same dream, but like have you ever had dreams where the same person or the same thing appears over and over again?"

"Same person or same thing?" Her mother asked back for clarification. She wasn't entirely sure if she was honest with herself. "Same thing, I guess, same animal." She blurted out. Anna looked over at her mother, there was an unreadable expression on her face as the other woman stared back into her daughters eyes.

"What kind of animal?"

"A... uh... wolf. A wolf with green eyes." Anna stuttered.

"Before last night, when was the last time you saw this wolf in your dreams?"

Anna slouched a little as she thought about it. The last time she remembered dreaming about the wolf was shortly after she and her mother had moved to Georgia and that was well over 5 years ago. Almost 6 if she remember correctly. "A little bit after we moved here. Why?"

"It sounds like you have a familiar." Her mother said casually as she strode off in front of her daughter.

"A familiar? What the heck is that?" Anna asked, confusion lacing her voice.

"Yes, a familiar, it's like a spirit guide and the fact that its a wolf could mean several different things Anna." Now her mother was making no sense. Anna knew her mother was in to all kinds of supernatural things but she was sounding as if she really thought that stuff was true. " What happened in the dream you had last night?" This was typical, anytime Anna said she had a dream about something her mother would always try to dissect it and figure out what it meant.

"Oh gees Mom!" Anna whined. "You sound nuts!" She shrieked, rolling her eyes at the nonsense her mother was saying to her.

"Okay fine! Maybe it's nothing." Her mother said sarcastically. Anna continued to watch her mother make them breakfast, her silky voice humming some unknown tune. She thought harder about what her mother had said. How odd was it that she was dreaming about that wolf again? It had literally been years. The creepiest part was that voice she heard that was calling her name and the howling and those... eyes. Blood red eyes. Anna had never seen anything like them before. Those crimson orbs were a hard pair to forget as much as she wanted to, given the feeling she got when she saw them. She could hear that voice singing her name. It was so sinister. _"Annnnnnnnaaaaaa!" _The thought of that voice was making her shiver.

_Was it a wolf ?_ She wondered. _And why would her dream be set in Beacon Hills?_ She had so many questions about a simple dream... or nightmare depending on how someone would look at it. It more than likely meant nothing, but there were so many times in her life where Anna would dream about something and then at some point down the road, the same occurrence from her dream would happen in real life or something very similar to it. Her mother always teased that she was psychic but the jokes stopped when the dream reality happened to someone close to them.

"Anna!" Her mother shouted, pulling the young girl out of her thoughts. "Stop thinking so much, it was just a dream." She laughed.

"I know mom. It was just..." She paused, wondering if she should even continue her sentence. "It just felt so real. I was in front of a sign that said Welcome to Beacon Hills, it was wild." That got her mothers attention. Beacon Hills was the last thing on both of their minds.


	2. Part 1: II

Anna paced her bedroom for what felt like hours. Having a dream about being back in Beacon Hills had really shaken her up. She rarely thought about that place, let alone dreamed about it. Dreaming about her wolf was bothering her too. The last time it came to her dream was right after she and her mother had moved to Georgia and she could hardly remember anything about it other than it looked lost and beaten.

Her mothers words popped into her head as she pulled her laptop open, _Sounds like you have a familiar._ She could hear her mother's intrigue even in her head. _A spirit guide, a wolf could mean a lot of different things. _Could it really be true that she had a familiar, she had been dreaming about that wolf for most of her life.

Anna typed away on her keyboard, semi desperate to find out any information she could on reoccurring dreams about wolves. Page after page popped up and she instantly felt like a silly teenage girl for looking up what her dreams could have possibly meant. But the interest was there and she couldn't help her herself. There were tons of theories on wolves and dreams, wolves and reoccurring dreams, white wolves, grey wolves, black wolves, wolves and their eye colors in dreams. She found herself diving further and further into the internet abyss and yet none of the information she was coming upon felt like anything she was looking for.

She came across a few websites that went into detail about what wolves symbolized in dreams, like the urge to be apart of a pack or group, the need to follow instincts and be tactful on every approach. Those were all good answers but Anna felt that her wolf dreams were different and the fact that she hadn't had one in years up until that night was something she would have to research further. She continued to scroll further until she came across a link. _Dream Moods._

"Well this sounds promising" She spoke aloud.

_**Werewolf**_ **  
**

It was the first word that popped up on the screen. "Werewolves, seriously?" She huffed to herself. It was bad enough that she was even bothering with this internet search but now it was talking about werewolves. She had half a mind to close her laptop all together and just watch t.v for the rest of the day but that wasn't very productive she joked with herself.

_**To see a werewolf in your dream indicates that something in you life is not what it seems.**_

Anna wasn't the type to believe in the supernatural and on the other hand she also wasn't really the type to think logically and practically 100% of the time, but talks about werewolves and things of that nature as if they were real were so far from her imagination capacity. _This is __ridiculous. _She thought to herself. Everything in her life was perfectly normal and boring, just like it was for every other 21 year old she knew in her small town. Everything in her life was exactly how it seemed.

She continued to scroll through the page, skimming over paragraphs here and there until she came to the bottom and very last entry on the website.

_**To hear a wolf howling in your dream represents a cry for help from somebody in your waking life. **_

Anna instantly felt chills course through her body. There was howling in her dream... lots of it. For whatever reason she let that last sentence settle into her brain. _A cry for help?_ Her dream had brought her back to Beacon Hills and one of the last times she had a dream that on some level felt like a warning, she happened to be living in Beacon Hills at the time and someone very close to her died. Anna could never quite forgive herself for that even though she had nothing to do with the death of her Aunt. She still felt like she could have done something had she spoken up, especially considering how sick her aunt was at the time.

She closed the computer.

_There was no cry for help. It was just a dream._ She tried to reason with herself. _But what if it was something wrong with her cousin or uncle? _

* * *

Anna could hardly keep her thoughts straight at dinner that night. Her mother was going on and on about her students and how one of them was so difficult to make behave, but Anna was far from listening. Her mind was in Beacon Hills, wondering if everything was okay with her family. She really hadn't spoken to anyone since she had moved away nearly six years ago.

"Mom." She spoke softly, interrupting her mothers rant. "When was the last time you spoke to Uncle John or Stiles?" She asked, her green eyes innocent as ever. Her mother took in a deep breath and sighed, stirring some of the food around on her plate.

She shrugged. "Oh gosh Anna. It's probably been about two years." Anna could see the guilt plaguing her mothers features. "Why do you ask?"

Anna didn't really want to tell her mother the real reason she was worrying. Truth be told she didn't want her worries and her dreams to be the reason she was asking about her uncle and cousin. "No reason really, I've just been thinking about them is all." She lied. Her mother raised an eyebrow and stuck a piece of broccoli in her mouth. She knew her daughter well enough to know that she didn't just ask questions for no reason. She sensed that maybe it had something to do with the dream she had brought up that morning but chose not to ask. They had a close relationship. Anna would tell her when she was ready if it was something serious.

"Have you tried reaching out to either of them Anna? I'm sure John and Stiles would love to hear from you."

Anna scoffed. That was probably so far from the truth. Stiles had been pretty upset with her for begging her mother to move them away after his mother died. The two of them had always been close and when he needed her the most she had basically abandoned him. Anna couldn't quite face that guilt. She had tried to call him once and apologize but he wouldn't take her phone call. "No. I'm probably Stiles least favorite person. He was so pissed about us leaving after Aunt Claudia died."

Lynn smiled at the mention of her sisters name. It wasn't often that she came up, it was a sensitive topic among their entire family. Her death had been so sudden and it had affected everyone is such a huge way, much like death does. But this was different, no one saw it coming, however she suspected someone had. "What do you say we pop in to Beacon Hills for a week and see how everyone is doing?"

Anna furrowed her eyebrows. Go back to Beacon Hills? She would rather not. Sure after her dream and all the craziness she had looked up online had her slightly worried about her family but not worried enough to go back. Besides, she would feel weird just dropping back in after all this time. She hadn't bothered to keep up with any of her friends from Beacon Hills High, not that she had many and how likely would it have been that any of them even still lived there? "I don't know mom. I feel weird just even thinking about going back to Beacon Hills." She admitted, slightly ashamed.

"Is this still because of that dream you had about my sister Anna?" Lynn deadpanned. "Because if it is you've gotta let that go. You weren't the cause of her death." Unbeknownst to Anna, Lynn knew that her daughter still carried that weight on her shoulders and she wished she could remove it, but knew that the truth of the situation would only further complicate things for herself and for Anna.

"Mom, its really not that simple." Anna tried but lost her voice as she began to try to come up with a good explanation as to why she didn't want to go back to Beacon Hills. Even if it was just for a quick visit.

"I really think we should go. Just for a week. It's been quite a while since Claudia and I know my sister is beyond disappointed that I haven't really been looking after her son and husband. Anna inwardly groaned. Of course her mother was going to play the guilt trip to get her to go back to Beacon Hills. But she was probably right. Her Aunt Claudia was the most caring woman she had ever met and if her aunt could see how estranged her sister and niece were from her husband and son she would probably be hurt.

_Ugh! I wish I hadn't opened my mouth about Beacon Hills this morning!_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Anna found herself back in the woods that night. Walking barefoot in her pajamas on the pavement, not a soul in sight. All that was evident to her was that she was alone. She turned to look behind her, only to see the infamous welcome to Beacon Hills sign. A strange chill shot through out her body and suddenly she no longer felt alone. But it appeared that no one was around.

She wasn't quite sure how she felt. Fear? No. Safe? Definitely not. She looked left, searching the trees for any sign of life but there was nothing. A twig snapped to her right causing her to instantly jerk her head in that direction. There he was sitting in an upright position between the trees as if to claim guardian of the woods, was her wolf. The normal glow of his usual green eyes flashed a quick blue and then settled back into the pale green she had identified him by.

If she had been smarter, the instant eye color change would have scared her because that was just not normal, but it didn't phase her for some reason. "You keep bringing me back here." Anna spoke aloud to the wolf. It didn't move a muscle only a slight scoff could be heard of it. "Why?" She asked it, half way expecting him to answer her. But it never came.

Anna took a few steps toward the wolf, their eyes locked on each other completely. She knew she should have been afraid but the fear never settled in, this was her wolf. "I wish I knew what you wanted from me." She spoke to him again. "Or that I knew your name, that you could talk back. Anything really." She said with a smile in her tone. The wolf took a step forward and rubbed it's face against her leg, she reached down and began to rub behind its ears. This would probably be the closest thing she would have to a pet.

A loud howl broke the silence in the air, causing her wolf to gaze around the woods frantically. The howl let out again, this time sounding more distraught and then scream of a young man let out deep into the woods.

"Anna! Help me!" The young man cried out. The voice was not recognizable to her as she began to panic within. Her wolf was still standing next to her, low barks coming from its belly at whatever was howling and whoever was screaming her name. "ANNA PLEASE!" The voice shouted, this time sounding closer.

"Where are you?" She called out, not realizing the words had left her lips.

"Anna!" She could feel her heart pounding hard against her chest. Before she had even realized it, she was running into the woods, her wolf close by as she searched frantically for the voice screaming out her name in agony. "ANNNNNAAAAA!" This time the the scream more as a wail and sounded as if the persons conditions had gotten worse. "ANNA HELP US!" Another male called out and it was then that she noticed her wolf was no longer by her side. Howls were heard off into the distance, with further cries for help followed close behind them.

"Tell me where you are?" She managed to let out before feeling herself be catapulted out of her bed and onto the floor of her bedroom.

Her chest felt like it was going to collapse at any moment as the screams and howls echoed in her head. Another dream. She panted as she rolled over onto her back.

"Why do I keep having these nightmares" She asked aloud.

* * *

Second chapter up finally! Hope you all like it. I know this story is starting off slow but i really despise the stories where things happen between the main characters right in the first two chapters. im trying to make this as close to a real story as possible. or the way i see things happening anyway. l0l!

SO anyway I hope you all enjoy it

Leave reviews and let me know what you think!

Love ya!

XOXO


End file.
